There For You
by My-Little-Imagination
Summary: London sees that Cody is unhappy, and wishes to help him out. Will Cody tell her what's troubling him? I love LondonXCody fics and i think there isn't enough XD. song- "there for you" by flyleaf It's my first ever so please be gentle.


**[[ Sometimes I'm a selfish fake**

**You're always a true friend… ]]**

I was happily talking to Maddie about my recent diamond necklace I just received from my father, another 'I'm sorry for not attending to your school dance' present. To tell you the truth I was sick and tired of his gifts! I already have enough necklaces in my opinion, but I wouldn't tell my friends about it. Anyway back to my story…

There I was talking to Maddie when he entered the lobby. I could see he had been crying because of the redness in his eyes but he still had a convincing smile on his face. He was soon followed by his twin brother Zack. As opposed to his brother, Zack seemed like his usual happy, hyper kid self with a grin on his face, which we all know who it was for.

"Hey sweet thang," he said flashing his 100 dollar smile. Maddie just laughed, she was used to it by now.

"The usual?" Maddie asked already turning around to get their candy.  
"Yep, Cody pay her" he said nudging his brother. Cody was startled for a second but quickly took out 5 dollars and gave it to Maddie.

As Zack and Maddie were having there usual 'come on you want me' discussion, I couldn't help but notice the frown on Cody's face with made my heart break. Yes if you haven't noticed yet, I like Cody Martin. Sure he seems like he isn't my type at all, I mean come on he's poor, smart, caring and not to mention 3 years younger than me but I see past all that and the more the days go by, the more I fall for him…but obviously I would never tell him because let's face it, he would never like a girl like me and I'm afraid that if I do tell him, he's going to freak out and our friendship will be ruined.

**[[ I don't deserve you**

'**Cause I'm not there for you… ]]**

He was staring into space and I could see his eyes starting to sparkle, I new then that he was about to cry so I nudged him and he quickly looked at me, tears flowing back down.

**[[ Please forgive me again… ]]**

"Wanna come sit with me on the couch?" I asked him pointing to the couch that was vacant.

"Yeah sure," he said trying to sound a little happy, but it didn't fool me.

We sat down side by side with little space between us and just looked down at the coffee table for a few seconds. Right about when I was going to open my mouth to ask him what was wrong he broke the silence.

"Sorry about your father not showing up for the dance…again" he said full-heartedly. I was taken aback by this but managed to answer back.

"Y-yeah thanks" I said giving him a small smile, "but it's ok, I received another necklace this morning" I continued, but after a few seconds I frowned and Cody saw it.

"Hey, it's ok to feel sad, I understand." He said whilst placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled, he smiled to. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours but I had to ask it sometime or another.

"So, what's wrong with you?" I asked. Looking him in the eyes. God those perfect blue eyes could be the death of me.

"Oh, nothing," he said. Ok I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but I'm not that stupid. I knew he was lying.

"Come on Cody" I said gently, "it's ok you can tell me" I continued.

**[[ I wanna be there for you**

**Be, someone you can come to… ]]**

"It's just that" he started, "that- sorry London I don't feel like talking about it right now," he finished. I knew it was pointless to keep pushing him to tell me and I understood.

"It's ok" I said getting off the couch, "just know this ok?" he looked up at me wondering what I was about to say. "I'm here for you when you're ready to talk about it" I gave him a small smile and a wink and left towards to elevator.

**[[ Runs deeper than my bones**

**I wanna be there for you**

**I wanna be there for you… ]]**

……………………………………..

Days went by and Cody still hasn't told me what was wrong. Each time I see him I just want to ask him, but I know better so I didn't ask anything. It seemed he was getting better though because he was smiling a little more each day, but the hurt in his eyes was still clear to me.

"Hey London" his melodic voice ran through my ears like a soft breeze. Oh God I fell so hard!

"Hey to you too" I told him looking up from the magazine I was looking through. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes still told a different story.

**[[ Swirling shade's of blue**

**Slow dancing in your eyes… ]]**

"How are you doing?" he asked me, obviously referring to the fact that my daddy didn't show up again.

"I'm ok, you get used to it after 50 times, probably more, I guess," I explained with a small smile, not feeling like talking about it anymore.

"Oh, well as long as you're ok," he smiled back.

**[[ The sun kisses the Earth**

**And I hush my urge to cry, cry… ]]**

"Are you ok?" I asked him. I knew I took him by surprised because he froze for a few seconds. Then he smiled and said,

"Yeah, I'm fine, just confused really" he said with all sincerity. I wondered what he was confused about and said to myself that it wouldn't hurt to ask.

**[[ I**** wanna be there for you****  
Be s****omeone you can come to****  
****Runs deeper than my bones****  
****I wanna be there for you****  
****I wanna be there for you… ]]**

"Confused about what?" I asked, curiosity filling my mind.

"Well it's…it's just" he stuttered. That's when I knew I wasn't getting an answer. He always stutters and doesn't finish what he wants to say. Damn it. "Just that I, crap! I'm sorry London I can't say" he finished. I knew that was coming so I sighed and said,

"It's ok. If you don't want to tell me I'm not forcing you to" I told him calmly, I put the magazine down and got up off the couch heading for my suite. As I just passed by him I felt a hand get hold on mine firmly which caused me to stop at my tracks and looked at him confusedly.

"London, I…I like you ok" was all that came out of his mouth. I was shocked and I felt my heart skip a beat thinking that my wish has come true but I didn't get my hopes up.

**[[ Cause I hear the whispered words****  
****In your masterpiece beautiful… ]]**

"I like you too," I said trying to sound casual.

"No you don't understand," he said with a small frown on his face and all the while moving closer to me. By this point I couldn't move. "London I like you, really like you as in I love you" he continued. I was speechless, my mouth opened a few times but no sound came out. "I realized now that I love you and always had and I know I'm in over my head with feeling like this but I just can't help it…I didn't tell you before because I was too afraid that I might ruin our friendship. I mean come on why would you want a guy like me, I'm poor you're rich, I'm a nerd and you're beautiful, I'm 3 years younger that you and you're a mature woman and-" I couldn't help it any longer and I kissed him full on the lips with every strength I had in me. Pouring all my hidden emotions into those soft and luscious lips of his. Buy that time I knew everyone was staring at us, but I couldn't care less, and neither did he. We pulled apart when we both needed oxygen, but our eyes kept locked in each other's beautiful gaze.

**[[ You speak the unspeakable phrase****  
"****I love you too"… ]]**

"How about we continue this conversation in my suite?" I recommended. He realized I was embarrassed by all of the eyes staring at us and he smiled.

"I think that would be a good idea" he admitted, with a small chuckle.

……………………………………..

We entered the suite and he closed the door while I went outside the balcony. The view was so beautiful. You could see most of Boston from up there. I was startled when I felt two strong arms holding me from my waist, but smiled when he kissed me on my left cheek.

"So," I said while turning around to face him, still in his hold, "you still don't want to tell me what was troubling you a few days ago?" I asked. He let go of his hold and held both my hands.

"Bailey and I broke up that day," he said. Bailey was his girlfriend. Well ex- girlfriend I guess now. But they seemed happy together and he tried so hard on that ship to get her to like him. I didn't understand why they broke up.

"What?" I stated confusedly.

"Yeah, I was kinda sad that day and the few following days, but as time passed by I realized that I was happy that we broke up!" he said. By that time I was sooo confused.

"Happy?" I asked with the confusion evident in my voice.

"Yeah because I knew all along that Bailey wasn't the girl of my dreams, the girl that I wished to have and us not being together gave me a chance to finally be with that girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with" he said moving closer to me and got hold of my waist once again. I smiled and I could feel tears starting to form, he noticed and smiled back and me.

**[[ ****I wanna be there for you****  
****Someone you can come to… ]]**

"Oh Cody you have no idea how long I waited to hear you say that" I said and placed my palm on his cheek. "I was so jealous when I found out you and Bailey got together but there was nothing I could do about it. I thought that you didn't like me because I'm just a stupid, selfish air-head heiress and you would never like a girl like me" I admitted, my tears falling freely now.

"That's not true London," he said, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "You are not stupid, you're unique and funny and beautiful, something that any guy would be happy to have." Tears were falling from his eyes too and I wiped them away like he did with mine. He pressed his forehead against mine and we smiled at each other for a few seconds.

He moved his hand that was on my cheek and placed it at the back of my neck, keeping his other hand firmly on my waist. He pulled me in and it was like the world stopped spinning until I felt his lips once again on mine. We kissed passionately not wanting to stop anytime soon, those few minutes were ours. He pulled me closer to him by my waist soon we were so close I could feel every part of his body against mine. I moved my hand and placed it on the small of his back, moving my other hand through his soft, blonde hair. The kiss was sensational and grew deeper and deeper. But again, oxygen was needed so we pulled apart but still close enough to feel each others breaths.

"I love you," he said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too Cody," I confessed back smiling at him for what seemed like the tenth time that day. He took my hand and pulled me back in my suite. He led us to my room and locked the door. And that night was the night all my dreams came true.

**[[ ****I wanna be there for you****  
****And be someone you can come to****  
****The love runs deeper than my bones****  
****I wanna be there for you. ]]**


End file.
